


The Devil in Disguise

by RJMidnight



Series: The Realms of Mask [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, LGBTQ Themes, Lies, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Sassy Hades, Secrets, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJMidnight/pseuds/RJMidnight
Summary: (This story is also on my Wattpad and I'm bad at summaries). Centuries ago marked a war between the Mundane and Demon realm, that led to a treaty of peace. Years have passed since then, leaving the demons to stay in their realm and the humans to live in complete ignorant bliss about the world around them.High-level demons, that have been locked up since the war, broke out and are coming for the mundane world to finish what they started: taking over the realm.Now the treaty hangs on the thread, causing the leader of the demon realm to meet up with the counsel of Mundane, making the past resurface.Secrets, lies, and deceits start to come into play and what appears on the surface is never the truth.The war causes all of our illusions to break, and reality takes a hold of who we really are.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Wattpad, YaoiRaphael, and I decided to put it here too since I saw you can do original work here. 
> 
> This is just a story I came up with and I hope you enjoy.

Lucifer 

  In the earliest of mornings, the sound of the wind was not present, nor the sound of voices. The sound was there; it just couldn't be heard. And even if we did hear it, there would be no difference.

  Below the area of where I set, lived the souls of sinners. The new sinners begged for freedom. The old ones gave up on it. They suffered for their sins and worked because of it. Joining in an endless cycle that reigned in my realm.

  Brown soil mixed with red rocks covered the ground; the sky filled with a never-ending red. Time did not exist, but when they sky bled bright, morning appeared; night would seep through when the sky became dark. The natural weather did not appear in this realm. Soaring hot and a clear sky reigned here. 

  The cycle of this place never changed, continuing in the life of suffering. I want a change, but it will never come in a place like this. I sighed, slouching in my throne while propping my feet up. "Lord Lucifer, the Council of Hades wants an audience with you." The servant, Gabriel, informed me. He bowed while resting on one of his knees, looking up at me. His black wings, that once bled white, laid against his back in perfect symmetry.

  "Send them up," I replied in boredom, not once looking at the envelope. "But, sir, I don't think the angel realm would let the Council of Hades in." Gabriel joked. 

  I rolled my eyes in annoyance, forgetting the natural of Gabriel's maturity. "Just bring them here." I snapped. Gabriel laughed, "As you wish, sir," disappearing from the spot he once occupied. 

  I moved around my throne to the point of laying across it. The door to the room opened as three people walked in. They bowed before me, Sir Cain looked up and started speaking, "My Lord, there is a problem that requires the urgency of your attention." He looked towards Lady Catherine to continue what he had started. "The demons that were locked away in our jail escaped to the mundane world." She finished. 

  I set up in interest, "Oh?"

  A boy, who stood on Sir Cain's right side, spoke out, "From the reports in the mundane realm, the demons are causing havoc." I slouched back down in my throne while putting my hands together, "And, why should I bother with this mess?" 

  "Sir, if you do nothing, this will mess up the treaty we made with the mundane realm." Sir Cain spoke in a hurry. "We promised to remain invisible to the humans, sir. Surely, we cannot take our word back." Lady Catherine, once again, finished for Sir Cain. 

  I tilted my head to one side and looked at them with narrowed eyes, "Are you asking me to fix this, knowing that my presence among the Mundane Council will cause problems?" 

  "Aye, we are asking you; it would look unprofessional if the ruler does not attend to the problem that deals with our realm." The boy answered out of line. "Boy, learn your place." Sir Cain whispered while slapping the boy on the back of his head. The boy glared at Sir Cain, rubbing his head and murmuring words under his breath. 

  Ignoring the events that happen seconds ago, I stood up from my throne and started walking down the aisle. The three people and the guards, around the room, straighten up as I walked past them. "You are dismissed." I waved as I walked out the room. 

  "Do not follow me. I wish to be alone." I told the guards that started to follow me. They bowed, "As you wish, my lord," before disappearing. 

  Silence met me once again as I made my way to my chambers. Souls covered the walls, screaming in agony. But, the sound became nothing but an empty echo. Agony equaled mercy in my realm while the screaming were lullabies. For centuries, the same song ranged through these halls; never-ending and never changing. In the end, they all meant silence. And that silence was stuck on a broken record; playing the same song for eternity. 

  Reaching the door to my chamber, I thought about the meaning of a king. I have been a king for six millenniums of a never-changing kingdom; which gets tiring when the routine remained the same. I sighed, walking towards the enormous closet that stood on the far right of the room. Opening the closet, I pulled out a black suit. 

  "Lilith." I summoned. A woman appeared in, bowing down, which caused her long black hair to fall against her. "Did you summon me, my Lord?" Lilith asked. 

  "Aye, send a letter to the Council of Mundane that I am coming to fix their pest problem," I answered. "As you wish, my Lord." 

  "And my Lord, beautiful choice," Lilith added, about the suit, before disappearing. Picking up the suit and looking at it in the mirror, I decided to put it on. Once the suit was on, I realized that I would have to appear in front of the person I hate with a passion. 

  Tracing the scar that covered my left eye in a straight line, I grimaced at the memory that appeared back in my mind. 'After all these years, I am going to see that bastard,' I thought in silent rage. Touching my scar for the last time, I turned away and left; making my way to the Land of Hades. 

  'Until we meet again,' became the last thought that passed through my mind before it became blank. 

Mundane Realm

Diomedes

  In the darkest of the night, the wind blew in warning; screaming to anyone who could hear its tale. People walked in ignorance, never seeing the world of the beyond. The world would change, but everyone remained the same. 

  The ever-changing world remained an illusion to the reality of truth. Thus, that is what it will forever be. The people here must fall into the illusion of blissful ignorance, never learning that could ruin them. For their minds are fragile and if that glass cracks, so will their body. Causing them to be swallowed into the broken reality of death. 

  But I will not let this realm fall into the depths of depression like it once did four centuries ago. I will remain the balance and peace of this world, even on my death bed. 

  As I continued to watch the people from my window, the wind started to give me an eerie chill; making my once warm chair, go cold. 'Something feels wrong,' I thought as I turned back around in my chair; facing the front of my office. 

  "Sir Diomedes, there seems to be a problem." A voice spoke out, once the door to my office opened. Clearing my head from my thoughts, walking in the room with another behind them were Nereus and Aglaia. "What is it?" I asked while sitting up straight in my seat and crossing my legs. 

  Before Nereus could utter a single word, Aglaia spoke out while yelling, "There have been spikes of high-level demons entering our world." The yelling caused Nereus to jump a little and cover Aglaia in water. Her eye twitched in anger and Nereus flushed in embarrassment, saying sorry over and over again. Aglaia looked ready to kill. 

  I cleared my thought, causing the two to look back at me in silence, "Did this start to appear, now?" Aglaia looked nervous while shifting her feet like a child preparing to get punished, "No, sir. These signs have been showing since last week." 

  I closed my eyes while counting to three, "And you decided to mention this now," I spat out. Both of them started to look guilty, nervous, and scared. "W-we didn't think nothing of it, sir." Nereus stuttered while Aglaia was nodding her head in a fast motion. "There have been no high level in centuries, sir." 

  "It does not matter what you think if the readings are showing high levels demons, you report it to me no matter what!" I snapped while slamming my hand on the desk; startling Aglaia and Nereus. Which caused Nereus to drench me in water. "Sorry sir, I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to at all. It was, it was an accident." Nereus stammered out while trying to help me out, only to slip and land on the floor. 

  "I-uh-I," Nereus choked in embarrassment while trying to hold back his tears, unsuccessfully; I might add. Aglaia looked ready to burst out laughing and my anger completely left me. I got up from my seat to help up Nereus, "It is okay, Nereus, go outside and calm yourself." Nereus nodded his head while grabbing my hand and standing back up; his eyes were glued to the floor as he murmured a "thank you." 

  Once he opened the door to the office, a maid stood on the other side with a letter in her hand. Nereus held the door open to let her in and then stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Sir Diomedes." The maid bowed as she set the letter on my desk. "A letter has come from the demon realm." 

  Starring at the envelope as I picked it up, I waved a hand of dismissal to the maid and Aglaia. Once I heard the door closed, I tore open the letter. 

  'Until we meet again.' 

  There was no written name on the letter, but I knew who sent the letter. The person spoke the same words to me on the night that marked the ending of the war, centuries ago. 

  Turning my chair back around to face the window, I put the letter towards my lips while closing my eyes; whispering, "I cannot wait," against the letter.

***********

  The war never changed us, but only showed us what was hidden behind our mask. The unspoken rule that we were supposed to follow was broken down by the glass of reality. A monster lives in all of us, ready to take over one day; While one side craves for chaos while the other crave for peace. 

  Even when the evil wins the battle, the good always wins the war; but illusions never fail to take over our lives. We live in a mask and fail to see things through reality. 

  Who is truly the winner: the good, the evil, or the illusion?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diomedes and Lucifer meet again after four centuries, Lucifer cannot get his feelings in check.

Lucifer

       The water shone beautifully against the black stones while being surrounded with crystals. The light did not hit in Hades's area of land; the crystals did light up the place like a sun shining through.

      On the far end of the left hall laid a jail cell that held the deadliest demons ever made, now held nothing but empty silence. Further down, led to a door that gave entry to the Mundane Realm. A river flowed in the middle with rocks surrounding it.

      On the ground, near a boat that floated in the water, set Hades. He glanced at me, only to look back at the river, "My king, what do I owe the pleasure of you blessing my presence?"

     "Do not play with me, Hades, you know why I came and what I seek!" I snarled. Hades chuckled, "I know why you came, please, do sit and make yourself comfortable."

      "You know," I started, "you are a piece of me, Hades. A piece that I made from my own body. Just as I created you, I can destroy you."

      Hades burst out in laughter, "Apologies my king, I am just down, I have been bound here in boredom to watch prisoners. Oh look," he pointed towards the empty jails, "there seem to be no prisoners to watch."

      I sighed, why did I ever make Hades, when he only knows how to frustrate and anger me? "Please, do not think the worst of me, my king, I am still you, but different." He sarcastically pleaded.

      I looked at him, even if he did not look at me. His eyes stayed glued to the river throughout the conversation. "Hades, tell me what happened," I ordered. He turned to stare down the hall of jails in glossy eyes, "I do not know. One second they were there, screaming insults left and right and the next second laid silence. I only looked away for a second. How could I not hear them escaping? They must have had help. But how could I let someone one up me? Solitary diluted my abilities."

       Taking in all of what Hades told me, I walked up to him and held out my hand, "The Mundane Realm is where I seek, take me there." Hades stared at me in cleared eyes, "I will not accept your hand unless I can come too, my king. I am lonely and have no one watch."

      "I will not take you, now get up and take me to where I seek," I demanded. "Not unless you take me with you," Hades stated in defiance. We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to crack. Sadly, after an hour, I gave in due to my hand starting to ache. "We have wasted precious time with these silly games, you have won this round, Hades."

        Hades smiled, as he grabbed my hand to pull himself up, in triumph, "You will not regret this, my king." I pulled him until we were barely an inch apart. I looked him in the eyes with a warning on my lips, "Follow my orders or I will destroy you. Do I make myself care?"

       He nervously chuckled, "Aye, aye, captain." Letting go and walking towards the boat, I waited for Hades to get in first. And then I followed after him, sitting towards the left center. "To the Mundane Realm, we go." Hades sang.

       The trip laid in a pregnant silence, only to be broken at times when Hades felt like whistling. I looked out at the river that bled black. The river is clear but reflected the rocks and shadows of the area it flowed in. The sight of it would always take people in with its beauty. The river almost seemed alive, resembling a siren. Its beauty made the ones who try to enter this realm, drown. They would get completely captured in the beauty to the point of not realizing that they are on the edge of death until they cross it.

      "Will we be stopping by Diomedes's office when we land in the Realm of Mundane?" Hades asked while stirring the boat. My body tense up at hearing that man's name, "Do not utter that name again! And yes, we will be going to talk to the Mundane Council about our problem." 

      "Oh, silly me, how could I forget, you hate hearing his name," Hades started as I began to glare at him,"Diomedes is a weird name, don't you agree?"

      "Remember your place, Hades," I warned. He sighed while shaking his head, "My king, please, do loosen up." I felt a nerve pop within me and wondered if I wanted to kill Hades or myself.

     Looking back to the river, I started to ignore his presence. I blocked out everything around me, only to pay attention to the silence. Funny how I always cycle back to the silence when I cannot stand it. Silence is all I ever knew during my years being the king of the underworld. I am not bound to this, but I would always feel like invisible chains pulling me down.

       Deep in my soul, I hated being here because of who threw me into this place for all eternity. But, even though I feel like leaving, I never do. I stay bound to this place because it made me who I am. The old me died with my heart, a heart that I do not have changed me. I do not know if it was for the better or worse, but I do know that I am not weak like I once was.

      In the end, I look at myself and think, 'Who am I: the Good, the Grey, or the Evil?' There are many versions of me, but the one I am is the best of me. I am a fallen angel, stripped from my heart with a broken soul. I am deceitful, dark, and cynical. But, most of all, I am strong.

        "My king, we are almost at the entrance of the Mundane Realm," Hades announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. Taking my surroundings back in, I noticed a light towards the end of the river. A woman stood at the end of it, waving her hand, "Hello, I am Aegle. Are you here to enter the Mundane Realm?"

       "I hope so. I mean, I did take the trip here. Unless this route ends me somewhere else?" Hades commented with sarcasm dripping from his tone. The girl laughed like Hades made a joke, "I like this guy, he is funny." I rolled my eyes. Why am I stuck with idiots?

      As soon as we landed, Hades and I stepped out the boat towards the woman. "Oh look, Lucifer, I am liked by this weird creature," Hades smirked. The girl seemed to straighten up at hearing my name," Excuse me, sir, where did my manners? Silly thing, always disappearing from me."

        "You sure you are not missing anything else," Hades commented, making the girl look at him in confusion. I stepped hard on Hades's foot. "Damn," Hades swore while grabbing his foot. He started to jump up and down, looking like an idiot. "Oh, he is like a bunny." The girl pointed out. I signed, feeling a headache coming on.

        "We would like to see the Council of Mundane, can you take us there?" I asked the girl. "I can take you anywhere you need, sir, I am your guide. Or is it escort? Oh, it doesn't matter, just know I am at your service." The girl saluted. "The name is Aegle, right? Have you considered the asylum? I heard they work wonders on people like you." Hades put in.

        "Hades, I swear if you do not shut up, I will sew your mouth for this entire trip!" I snapped. Hades offered me a thumbs up with a smile. Turning back to the girl, I tried to keep my emotions back in check, "Let us go, then."

      "Yes, sir." Aegle saluted once again, before walking out the place.

      We followed her in silence, reaching the doors that will take us outside to the Mundane Realm. Aegle stopped as she grabbed the doorknob, "Sir, would you like to travel by car or airplane?"

      Hades started to raise his hand like a child, shouting, "the airplane," over and over again. "Ignore my overgrown child. I would like a car for the travels." I answered. "Awesome," Aegle smiled as she pulled out a phone from her pocket. Dailing a number, she called someone. A voice spoke on the other side of the phone while Aegle asked for a car to pick them up.

      Ending the phone call, she turned back to us, "The car will be here in five minutes."

      "But, I wanted an airplane, daddy," whined Hades. "Hades," I warned. He sighed and put his hands up in the air like he was giving up. "Good boy," I smirked. Hades rolled his eyes at me like a child. Aegle opened the door, the noise of outside hitting us, "Let us wait outside."

        "Yes, fresh air." Hades cheered as he was the first one out the door. "After you, sir," Aegle spoke as she continued to hold the door open. Once I walked out, letting the air of the Mundane Realm hit me, I felt nostalgia take over me. I last stepped in this realm centuries ago, the memories of hate mix with love started playing over and over my mind.

      I never realized that I closed my eyes until I heard a voice behind me say, "Beautiful, right?" Opening them and turning around, I saw Aegle behind me while looking up and smiling at the black sky.

      Tonight, the stars lit up the sky making it turn a dark blue color. Laying on the grass with Diomedes while looking up at the sky, I couldn't help but smile, "Beautiful, don't you agree?" He gripped my hand, "This world, this creation, I never seen anything more beautiful than this." The memory of the sky took me by surprise. I felt my breath get taken away and my eyes started to water.

       "Sir?" A voice asked in concern. Blinking away my past, I took a deep breath before closing myself up again, "No, it is not." Aegle looked at me and seemed like she wanted to say something, but before she could, a voice shouted.

      "The car is here!" Hades yelled while waving his hands at us. Behind him was a black limousine. A person in a black and white suit, stood by the car while holding the door open. Aegle cleared her throat and motioned her right hand in the car's direction, "Shall we." 

       I walked towards the limousine and grabbed Hades, pushing him into the car. "Gosh, let a man gather himself first before you start shoving him," Hades stated. I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed into the car. The seats were leather while the surrounding laid dark with dim lights around us. In front of us, were an area of drinks and wine glasses. Hades reached for a glass of wine, but I slapped his hand away from it. "Really?" He whined while rubbing his hand.

      The door slammed closed when Aegle set down inside with us. I heard the front door open and close. The engine of the car started right when it closed. "Thirsty?" Aegle asked us both once the car started moving. She held up a wine bottle and some glasses. "I am," Hades answered. "No. We are fine." I told her.

      Hades groaned and moved back into the seat while crossing his arms like a petulant child. Aegle shrugged and started to make herself a drink. "I hope Diomedes is not in a meeting at this time. Last time I interrupted a meeting, it did not end well." Aegle started. I tensed up at hearing his name. "Oh, but Diomedes would not miss this meeting for the world," Hades added.

      I turned and glared at Hades. He looked back at me and smirked. "Have you met Diomedes, before?" Aegle asked, only to interrupt herself. "Wow, that was dumb to ask. I mean, you did fight him back in the war centuries ago. So, you did technically meet him."

       "They met each other before the war," Hades commented. "Really?" Aegle asked in curiosity. Before Hades can continue, I hit him in the throat,"Keep quiet!" Hades started coughing like he was choking, turning red in the process while holding his throat. Aegle looked startled, alarmed, and concerned all in one, "Is he okay?"

       "He is fine," I spoke through gritted teeth,"This is going to be a quiet ride. No talking." Aegle nodded while Hades was still trying to catch his breath. He threw up his thumbs and tried to smile.

      The trip to the building of the Mundane Council laid in silence. Nobody talked or tried to make a sound. I leaned back into my seat while closing my eyes. I tried to relax, but that seemed to be futile. I could not stop thinking about who I was going to see again. Diomedes ran through my head like a parasite, making me want to bang it. Memories I once locked away, kept flowing back like a broken record.

       I ran toward the back of the house to my garden, only to see Diomedes sitting in the middle of the red roses. I smiled, "Red is not your color." Diomedes looked up at me with a small smile of his own, "And white is not yours." I set down in front of him while pushing my white wings forward, "Then what is?" He pulled a rose from the ground and put it behind my ear as a few pieces of my black hair flowed over it. I felt my breath leave me as I looked at him. "That is a secret, Luc." He smirked. 

        "We are here." A voice announced as it pulled me out of my memories. I opened my eyes and looked at Hades. He smiled while gripping my shoulder, squeezing it. The door opened, causing me to look away from Hades. "Sir, you can get out first," Aegle spoke up. 

       I got up a little and walked out the car. Hades and Aegle came out after me, the door closing behind them. The car drove off as I stared at the building in front of me. The building stood close to 300ft. It was shaped like a square but slanted at the top while glass surrounded the building. The building stood out in the night with how it glowed bright and beautiful. Diomedes would choose something like this.

       "My king, I know I made a lot of jokes in the past hours. But, if you do not feel comfortable seeing him, I can go for you instead while you can look around this realm for the prisoners." Hades whispered next to me as he stared at the building. I looked at him, "I am fine." He turned to me and gave me a small smile, "If you say so."

        "Let us go in," Aegle started but stopped once we heard a scream coming from an alley next to the building. I looked toward the area and felt a dark presence coming from there. "A demon," I stated. Aegle started running towards the alley, I followed after her. "Wait for me," Hades shouted as he ran after us. 

       Inside the dark alley laid a demon holding a human up by their neck. The demon had no physical body and looked like a shadow, his eyes glowing red and his razor sharp teeth showing. His arms, well what seemed like arms, floated while claws poked out through his faded black hands.

       Aegle took out a pocket knife from her pocket. It turned into a sword that was covered in runes and glowed like a flashlight. "A sacred weapon, huh? This ditsy is a warrior?" Hades whispered next to me. Before I could say anything, Aegle started shouting.

       "Let this human go, demon," Aegle spoke. The demon laughed, making the human struggle harder. Aegle looked ready to charge, but I gripped her arm, stopping her from doing something stupid. "Unhand that human," I demanded. The demon looked at me, "My king, what a pleasant surprise."

      The demon threw the human at the brick wall, causing the human to hit their head on it. They slumped to the ground and laid unconscious with a bleeding head wound. "Have you come to take my maker in, my king?" The demon asked while moving towards us. Aegle looked ready to start attacking, but at the same time kept stealing glances at the human that laid on the ground. "Who is your maker?" Hades asked.

       "I do not answer to dogs." The demon stated. Hades started pulling out a sword of his own. I grabbed his arm with my free hand to stop him. "Who is your maker, boy?" I asked in a sharp tone. The demon smiled, "Abaddon." Before I could speak, a person appeared from the shadows. The person took out a sacred sword and stabbed the demon from the back, straight to his heart. "The talking is starting to get boring, don't you agree?" They claimed.

      The demon vanished in a red smoke as the person moved towards the human. I felt my breath became strained as I let go of Aegle and Hades. Aegle put up her weapon and jogged towards the human while saying, "Sir Diomedes."

       I moved back into a wall and felt like I couldn't breathe. Funny how this has been happening a lot tonight. Hades was instantly by my side, whispering in my ear as he tried to get me breathing again. I heard footsteps walk towards us. I knew they were not footsteps that belonged to Aegle.

        "Lucifer," the voice started, causing me to look up, "We meet again." Meeting Diomedes's eyes I felt the world melt away around me, I couldn't tell if I was breathing or if I was dying. "If only we didn't meet at all." I heard myself slip out. Diomedes expression stayed neutral, not giving anything away. I felt like an idiot, letting my emotions lay bare in front of him.

      Straightening myself up while controlling my breath and putting on a mask, I fully took Diomedes in. His once brown hair bled a snowy white and laid barely at his neck. He still looked young, but that is because of his immortality. His skin tanned over the years while his scar across his cheek darkened with it. His hazel eyes shone in the dark, pulling me in like they always do. He wore a white suit with a black button up shirt and black dress shoes. A white ring sparkled against his hand as he tapped his fingers against his leg. He looked like a beautiful angel, and that is what killed me.

       I cleared my throat, "Shall we go into the building, we have important business to discuss." Diomedes smiled while moving closer to me, he raised his hand and lightly traced his fingers over my cheek. "Well, don't forget about me. I am still alive." Hades put in. Diomedes moved away from me and turned towards Hades, "I did not forget. You were just not acknowledged."

        Hades huffed and turned around to start walking towards the building. "Aegle?" I asked as I looked over Diomedes and saw the spot empty of her and the human. "The healing center." He answered as he started to walk away. I followed behind him while clenching my fist. We made our way towards the building, Hades already waiting by the front door.

      Diomedes grabbed the door and opened it while looking at me and ignoring Hades, "Welcome to the Mundane Council building." I stepped inside and felt the air take over my body.

Diomedes

Two Hours Ago

      The ballroom glimmered in the dark, fairy lights surrounding the ceiling while flicking on and off. The grey marble floors reflected like a mirror as the walls were dyed black in the night and bled white in the morning. At the far end of the ballroom, laid a big stage with ivory curtains with silver diamonds at the end of it. The far right and left of the room filled with tables. The tables had white sheets covering them with silver utensils and black napkins on the top. The Ivory chairs with silver diamonds had a black padding in the middle of it.

       The ballroom was beautiful and majestic, build to perfection. But, if you looked closely at it and not the illusion it made, you can see the many flaws it created. The walls were starting to chip, the stage curtains laid crooked, and the chairs look as if they are starting to rust. And I could never fix these flaws because it reminded me of Lucifer. Beautiful, but broken.

       I love everything that is beautiful, but I cannot stand imperfections and flaws. That is why I cannot help but want to hurt and destroy Lucifer. He is like a beautiful painting that everyone wants, but no one would buy because of its flaws. 

      Turning around, I left the room and walked to my room that dwelled at the top of the building. Taking the elevator to the top floor, I closed my eyes and thought of back then.

       "Can you keep a secret?" Lucifer asked in a serious tone. His black hair flowed with the wind, covering half his face while he looked at me with a hard expression. The feathers on his white wings were moving back and forward with the wind. Lucifer looked as beautiful as the night sky, making me want to hurt him. "Anything for you, Luc," I answered him with a smile. He smiled brightly at me, almost making him the sun. Please, tell me your darkest secrets so, I can destroy you, I thought. 

      The ding of the elevator pulled me out of my memory. I opened my eyes and started to walk out the elevator and to my room. I pulled a key to the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. 

        In the middle of the room held a California king size bed, for when I spend the night at the office. A dresser, a door to a bathroom, and a kitchen were the only things that laid out in the room. Black and white were the only colors that filled the room.

        Putting my keys up, I walked towards my bed and dug under my pillow. Sitting down in the process, I pulled out a box. It was black with runes cover it. Cor meum tuum est, was written on the top center of the box. I trace over the words, almost getting pulled into a memory of the past.

         I covered my hand over the lock and whispered, aperio. The lock clicked open and fell to the ground. The top of the box flipped open and inside showed a heart. The black heart had red patches on it while glowing. Even though the heart was not in its owner's body, it still moved. Touching the beating heart, I felt Lucifer all over again. His heart felt and look as beautiful since the day I first took it from him.

        As I picked up the heart, holding Lucifer's life in the palm of my hand, I felt like destroying it. One hard squeeze would end his life forever.

         Before I can continue my train of thought, my phone started to ring. I sighed and put the heart back in the box while picking up the lock to close it. I moved it back under my pillow and pulled out my phone, pushing the talk button.

        "Hello?" I answered. In the background, people were talking in hush tones and frequently moving around. "Sir Diomedes, there is a problem," The voice quickly pushed out, "Earlier there was an extremely high demonic aura beeping on the screen, but Aegle told us that it was just Lucifer. But, now there is a medium demonic aura and Lucifer's aura near the building."

       "I will deal with it," I told while hanging up my phone and putting it back in my pocket. I whispered, μεταφορά and felt my body move from my room the shadows of the dark alley. 

         I saw a demon holding a human up and Lucifer with Aegle and Hades. Lucifer was holding Aegle back while he talked to the demon. I did not join in. I kept in the shadows as I watched how this would play out.

         I could not keep my eyes off of Lucifer. Solitude could never change his beauty. His waist length black hair laid tied up in a ponytail, a few pieces of loose hair falling on his face. Those reddish orange eyes of his never stopped shining since I first met him. The scar that created a straight line over his left eye remained dark. His skin paled since we last seen each other, but I can tell that was due to being in solitude. He wore a black suit with a white button up shirt and white dress shoes. His black wings were nowhere in sight, probably hidden from everyone. A black ring glistened on his finger.

        I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, only to rip it. I wanted to pull him close to me, only to stab him. I wanted to trace everything about him, only to burn it. He is beautiful, more beautiful than the sky and the sun, and I only wanted to destroy it.

        A sound of a thud pulled me out of my memories to see the human on the ground, bleeding. Aegle looked outraged while Lucifer continued to hold her back and talk to the demon. Honestly, he should let Aegle go and kill the thing.

          The demon called Hades a dog, which caused Hades to get pissed. He pulled out a sword, getting ready for an attack, but Lucifer held him back before he could do anything. Lucifer tried to talk to the demon once again. While everyone was distracted, I put a stasis spell on the human to keep them from dying.

         Once I finished, I stepped out the shadow, "The talking is starting to get boring, don't you agree," I spoke out as I stabbed the demon from the back. My sacred sword went all the way through his heart, instantly killing him. The demon vanished in a red smoke. Aegle started coming near my area while saying, "Sir Diomedes."

         She went towards the human to look at them, I followed behind her. We both squatted on the ground, near the human. "He is fine, I put a stasis spell on him," I assured her. Aegle started to examine the head wound on the human, checking to see how deep it is. "Sir, should I take them to the healing center or a hospital?" Aegle asked.

       "The healing center. They saw what happened. Heal them and then erase their memory." I told her. She nodded and grabbed the human hand, disappearing into thin air. I stood up and made my way to Lucifer. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

        "Lucifer," I called, "We meet again." And when he looked me in the eye, I felt everything, but nothing at all. We continued to stare at each other until he uttered, "If only we didn't meet at all." I wanted to laugh, but I kept up my neutral mask, not letting anything slip from me.

         Seeing me like this seemed to have caused Lucifer to straighten himself up and put on his own mask. He cleared his throat, "Shall we go into the building, we have important business to discuss."

         I couldn't help but smile at him, I itched to hurt him. I moved closer to Lucifer, lightly tracing my fingers across his cheek. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes before a voice spoke up, "Well don't forget about me. I am still alive."

        I moved back from Lucifer and looked at Hades, "I did not forget. You were just not acknowledged." Hades huffed and walked away. I heard Lucifer ask, "Aegle?"

      "The healing center," I answered while walking away, hearing steps follow behind me. Hades leaned near the door, waiting for us. Ignoring his entire being, I opened the door for Lucifer, "Welcome to the Mundane Council building." Lucifer walked in, looking as if the atmosphere captured him.

         I walked in after him, waiting for the door to close behind me. "Why thank you, you shouldn' have held the door for me." Hades voice ringed though as he got hit by the door. "Such an annoying little pet," I responded. Lucifer turned quickly towards me with an angry expression, "Diomedes." I laughed, "Joking."

     Hades moved towards his master while smiling, "You do love me."

      "Shut up." Lucifer sighed.

        Hades only smiled brighter. Such a weird pet, I thought. "Let us go to my office," I instructed. I started walking towards the elevator, hearing the two walk behind me. I pushed the button and the elevator instantly opened. "Yes, an elevator that opens up at the click of a button," Hades commented.

         Lucifer looked annoyed with his pet. I am a nerve away from kicking him out my building. We stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to my office. "So, how was your day." Hades started. "Hades, I am a few seconds from slitting your throat, do shut up." Lucifer threatened. Hades crossed his arms and huffed once again, like a child.

       The door dinged open, we all walked out and into my office. I set down in my chair and motioned for the two to take a seat in front of my desk.

       "The demons," I started, "that have escaped here, would result in nullifying the treaty." Lucifer gritted his teeth. "They are already beginning to cause havoc."

       "And if this problem turns into something bigger?" Hades asked while clenching his seat. I looked him straight in the eye and answered, "War against the demon realm." 


End file.
